Hailey Cloud
Biography Hailey Cloud (born June 4, 2029) is the youngest biological child of John and Agatha Cloud, Sr. She was born to a rich and wealthy couple. Appearance She has a long blonde hair with a fringe, and she wears a shiny pink long dress with a matching pink headband with a bow on the left side. Personality She is a spoiled, dominant, and racist monster to her family who tries to get attention by hitting people, temper tantrums, threatening to kill her family, until she changed her ways at the end of the Cloud Family episode. Family Tree *Father: John Cloud (1988-) *Mother: Agatha Cloud, Sr. (1989-) *Brothers: Song Cloud (2015-), Zhao Cloud (2018-), Wei Cloud (2019-) *Sisters: Jiao Cloud (2015-), Aggie Cloud (2016-), Baozhai Cloud (2017-), Mei Cloud (2020-), Mulan Cloud (2021-), Morgan Cloud (2022-), Dongmei Cloud (2023-), Mingzhui Cloud (2024-), Jane Cloud (2025-), Chun Cloud (2026-), Chen Cloud (2027-), Ling Cloud (2028-) *Niece: Ai Cloud (2032-) *Aunts: Rozie Flores-Wright (1985-), Leslie Flores (née Minter) (1987-) *Uncles: Bruce Wright (1988-), Frank Flores (1982-) *Cousins: Belle Wright (2016-), Joyce Flores (2019-), Joany Wright (2021-), Dave Flores (2022-), Daryl Cloud (2030-), Linnie Cloud (2016-), Jeff Flores (2023-), Rod Flores (2024-), Tracy Cloud (2029-), Fuller Wright (2025-), Brooke Flores (2026-) *Grandmothers: Gardenia Cloud (1952-), Abigail Flores (1956-) *Grandfathers: Thomas Cloud (1957-), Marcello Flores (deceased: 1953-2030) Friends *Janie Walker - her friend lives across the street from the Cloud residence. However, they do get into a fight on occasions. In Supernanny Mysteries Quotes Fame Check Trivia *Her full name is Hailey Megan Cloud *Her favorite movie is My Little Pony: The Movie *She receives nothing but coal for Christmas 2034 *She was expelled from 8 schools: #Cornerstone for setting the teacher's car on fire #St. Andrew School for replacing her class' hamster with a bunch of rabies-infected rats in the hamster cage and releasing them from the cage and letting them bite her classmates #Jim Darcy School for bullying a Russian-born girl who has dyslexia named Kristine. #Hawthorne School for performing the Harlem Shake dance naked during an assembly #Smith School for making a mess in the Cafeteria #Jefferson School for bullying other children #Warren School for flashing out her private parts to her classmates, cheating #Christ's Church Academy for making the class watch disgusting YouTube videos, stealing money from the collection plate and fighting *She hates Chuck E. Cheese, and says that it is cheap and poor. *She enjoys torturing her mother and hurting her siblings *She hates Ni Hao, Kai Lan, and calls it stupid and babyish *She refuses to be a vegetarian like the rest of the family *Her favorite game is Mad Libs *She is a huge fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on The Hub, which is also her favorite TV show. Future Category:School-Age Children Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:People Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:People born in 2029 Category:People born in June Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Spoiled Children Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Girls from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Villains Category:Former Villans Category:Racist people Category:Bullies